<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>音乐之声 by quindecimxv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791270">音乐之声</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quindecimxv/pseuds/quindecimxv'>quindecimxv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quindecimxv/pseuds/quindecimxv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你给西恩写的歌得了格莱美！”马克在他走过去时扭过头对他嘶，“格莱美！你可以再虚荣一点！”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>音乐之声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
马克一边脑子里过着今日事项，一边瞥着窗外加州炙热干燥的阳光蜷缩起来。天际变暗变灰变蓝，是雷雨来袭的信号。他烦躁起来，想着总算不用给草坪浇水了，绿草如茵是社区的要求，马克没有能力欣赏它们。</p>
<p><br/>
安妮卡在桌上给他留了一沓文件，他捏捏眉心戴上耳机决定先开始测试Messager刚更新的功能。 在几首MJ结束之后，一把陌生旋律插了进来。马克发邮件的手指顿了一下，点开窗口看了一下，确认这是从兰迪的Spotify歌单里推送给他的。他内心不以为意，兰迪的品味向来出色。 </p>
<p><br/>
直到他离开办公室，开着他的本田飞度驶在漆黑的雨幕里。窗外暴雨倾盆而下，雨刮打着节拍与他脑内徘徊不去的旋律应和着。</p>
<p><br/>
凌晨2点临睡前，他登上他的账号，对着兰迪的歌单买了那张EP。</p>
<p><br/>
媒体都说脸书是他的王国，马克沉默不语。这要是他的王国，他穿过办公区域的时候愤愤地想，像昂布瓦斯堡的地道是绝少不了的。市场部的负责人快步跟上他，跟他确认一些数字。他索性站定在市场部数据分析部门，翻看他之前收到的邮件。</p>
<p><br/>
“就像你们偷偷喜欢的Nerón L，我知道你们都在听。”有个分析师从鼻子喷气，说，“我敢说他这么神秘就是因为厂牌还没想好给他个什么设定罢了，这种反其道而行之的争议性自然会给他带来很多的流量。”</p>
<p><br/>
“神秘地空降Billboard前十吗？”她的同事反驳她，“我就从来没在电台里听到过《加利福尼亚有什么特别的》。就这样，”那女孩掏出手机查了一查，“那首歌今天已经第三了。想想他可能就是单纯的丑而已。”</p>
<p><br/>
她旁边有个戴黑框眼镜的男子插嘴，“我上次参加了个有西恩·帕克的聚会，他谈了内龙，像是，吹了他整整五分钟。他俩绝对是朋友。”</p>
<p><br/>
“好吧，至少内龙‘其实是个待在妈妈家地下室意淫的搓逼’的故事可以消停了。”</p>
<p><br/>
“拜托，西恩谁都认识。”她下了结语，可能是看到了马克，话题又回到了新的广告数据模型上了。</p>
<p><br/>
***</p>
<p><br/>
脸书上关于Nerón L有好几百个群组，马克好奇查了一下。不同之前的微小波澜，这歌手的第一张录音室专辑以所向无敌之姿斩杀各类榜单。马克熟门熟路点开Spotify，下一秒就被引进Nerón L的最新大热单曲。他挂起耳机，带着对Spotify算法精准的妒忌和一些道不清楚的酸涩。</p>
<p><br/>
厂牌和制作人守口如瓶，导致乐评家没办法去探讨内龙之前的人生如何，他们臆测瞎蒙，最后只能回到音乐里干他们该干的事情。他们分析着他逐渐成熟的演唱技巧，制作人的手笔，厂牌与流媒体的合作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>他深沉又明亮的嗓子带着野性，他对前女友的控诉却没有脏字。他唱无果的爱情，勇敢的友情，坚实的亲情，甚至还有南极小海豹？亲爱的内龙，你真的应该藏起来。我真怕媒体会生吞活剥了你。</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
马克大为不屑，Nerón L的专辑听上去很泯然众人了。他依旧是最爱那张叫做《法线》的EP，直到有一天他发现自己跟着电台里的声音，一起哼哼着《加利福尼亚有什么特别的》。</p>
<p><br/>
<em><strong>喔～吾爱</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>加利福尼亚有什么特别的 </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>可以作为配得上你的礼物</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>你不喜欢丝巾香水钻石</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>那我该怎么办</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>装一瓶焚风</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>带一袋回火</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>我总得回来</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>好让你扑进怀里</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>把我烧得一干二净</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p><br/>
光明节的时候马克回纽约，兰迪从机场把他捎带回家。他把旅行袋放在脚下，电台里响起了Nerón L的声音。</p>
<p><br/>
“他可真是无处不在。”马克平平抱怨道，“比起这个我更好奇他和他的工作人员签了什么样的NDA。”</p>
<p><br/>
兰迪手握方向盘，一个眼神都没给他，“你知道甚至有博彩公司开了Nerón L是谁的赌局吗？”突然她脸上滑出有预谋的微笑，“你知道他们猜Nerón L是马克·扎克伯格的赔率是多少？”</p>
<p><br/>
“什么？！”马克都不知道自己可以发出如此难以置信的声音，他被副驾安全带勒住，震得说不上话来，“这他妈又是从哪儿来的？”</p>
<p><br/>
“西恩·帕克接受过一个关于Spotify的采访，”兰迪的记忆力惊人，“里面就说到了流媒体和Nerón L的走红。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>内龙是我的朋友，我有一次喝多了跟他抱怨了流行音乐产业。结果他说“什么，那很难吗？（What, like it's hard?）”我不知道他们在哈佛真说这个梗。两个月之后他给我发了三首demo，我了解他，他肯定还有像是两沓已经写好的歌但是觉得不够好没有给我。所以我给他介绍了个制作人。真的，我完全没料到他的文氏图里还有这个本事，我的错。我已经被迫要贿赂给内龙一个跟他家家具颜色相搭配的钢琴，好换来他不把我们年轻时候的荒唐事写成歌。</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
“我不唱歌。”马克从笔记本抬起来头来自我防卫地说。他妈妈被逗乐了，兰迪则耸耸肩。“西恩认识的哈佛学生又不是只有我一个。”他补充，“而且我也不会引用律政俏佳人的台词。况且我就住在加州，我不会去写什么狗屁的加利福尼亚州的姑娘怎么样。”</p>
<p><br/>
马克愤怒如同火烧，他的家人应该是了解他的。他转身打开工作窗口，一如往常的阴沉与投入。他有自己的工作要做，背景音乐不配让他分心。</p>
<p><br/>
***</p>
<p><br/>
Nerón L的IG账号更新了一张照片——马丁尼时刻泳池里的橡皮黄鸭子。内龙依旧令人不安地沉默，还不愿多打几个字母，他可是个流行歌手啊？</p>
<p><br/>
达斯汀点了赞，还留了言。“天额！我好期待！”</p>
<p><br/>
Nerón L的歌词有种怪怪的幽默感，更不要提有些强迫症似的对称的旋律。西恩说他朋友喜欢舒伯特，达斯汀看着他，等着他继续说下去，西恩从不会放过炫耀的机会。可西恩转身过去拿咖啡，轻松地岔开了话题。</p>
<p><br/>
一周后，Nerón L的混音新歌空降billboard第一名。达斯汀在范宁那儿瞥见了一眼西恩，这位传奇人物看上去又焦躁又飘飘然。</p>
<p><br/>
<em><strong>我搞砸了小组作业 </strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>早料到所有人恨我</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>他已经所向披靡</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>为了证明他的勇敢愚蠢</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>他选择来当我的朋友</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>当未知国度的向导</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>嘎嘎嘎 鸭子骑士</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>或许少了一些优雅</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
达斯汀跟着班卓琴的节奏扭了起来。马克心情不错，特意绕到他面前来皱眉给他看。“走开。”达斯汀用手肘捅他，一副兴奋过头的样子，“哥们，你根本不懂流行音乐。天，我真的要请Nerón L来我的生日派对！”他冲着西恩喊。</p>
<p><br/>
那一口雪莉酒呛住了西恩，他远远地放下杯子挥了挥手算是拒绝。</p>
<p><br/>
“那好吧。”达斯汀耸耸肩，并没有太难受。他向来擅长接受命运的安排。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p><br/>
爱德华多从新加坡植物园走出来的时候手机里塞满了水獭的照片。自我放逐环游世界一圈后他倾心于这精巧的务实主义典范的造物，更何况新加坡的空气温暖湿润有益健康，繁荣的马六甲还存有葡萄牙人开拓的遗迹。</p>
<p class=""><br/>
<em>给你看看我最凶恶的新邻居，这些小可爱甚至能捕杀鳄鱼:D。</em>他嘴角在墨镜下上扬，给AJ发了几张照片。</p>
<p><br/>
事情一件一件踏入正轨，当你年轻又富有，一切都触手可及。爱德华多漫不经心地当着新加坡最上流的酒吧格格不入的背景装饰 ，对异国语言的评论不屑一顾。西恩来拜访他，酒店预定在金沙。最后却变成他俩喝奇怪牌子的精酿喝得半醉，瘫在他昂贵的顶层公寓闪闪发光的地板上。</p>
<p><br/>
“我思考过了，”爱德华多靠在自家的沙发上，手指懒洋洋地拂过平板，“我决定把平静地花钱作为我一生的职业，不再往其他领域自取其辱了。”</p>
<p><br/>
西恩对着啤酒瓶笑得呛咳出声，“你是要休假？”</p>
<p><br/>
“不如说休假已经结束了，”他耸耸肩，“生活待我很好，我要去交女友，结婚，生一些孩子。”</p>
<p><br/>
他的酒友踢他的脚踝，西恩待他从来不小心翼翼，但是这次在他依旧新鲜的悲伤前扭过了头。“你知道Spotify上最牛逼的歌竟然没得到格莱美提名吗？”</p>
<p><br/>
“音乐就是数学嘛，”爱德华多茫然地盯着他剩下一点啤酒，“我想应该不会很难吧？”</p>
<p><br/>
“操你的不是很难。”西恩啐道，“你试试？”</p>
<p><br/>
对于爱德华多来说，这事都怪西恩，他不该激他的。爱德华多下班后开始研究合成器与乐理，他花了几周在网站上浏览钢琴，最后觉得都不配他的家具。他半夜从睡梦中醒来，顶层公寓漆黑一片悄无声息，唯有他一人蜷在大床中间，他随手抓住散在床头柜的平板记录下一段旋律，让蓝色光线照亮他的灵感。</p>
<p><br/>
“还好我有很多平板。”他发邮件给西恩写道，“不过又得买些了。”</p>
<p><br/>
西恩则对他的新本领啧啧称奇，在太平洋时间也晚得过分的时候回他，“我就知道在西装三件套下面你有个迷恋EMO的高中生灵魂！”他甚至还开玩笑似地给他介绍了一位音乐制作人。</p>
<p><br/>
爱德华多有了新爱好，工作也蒸蒸日上。他在脸书IPO中大赚一笔，证明实在不行他还是可以回归二级市场。他带着支票簿去往班加罗尔，别的同行叫他安吉莉娜，因为——你要投资第三世界的创业者？你得先给萨瓦林挑才行。他听到之后耸耸肩，喊住给他房间做清洁的印度女孩，给她小费让她把歌谣哼完。爱德华多在平板上写啊哼啊改韵脚啊，把酸楚沉默统统挤出身体外，他感觉自己不再是个装不下东西的容器了。</p>
<p><br/>
所以当脸书的邀请函寄到他办公桌上时他问助理，“我有空吗？”他拿着文件努努嘴。</p>
<p><br/>
“呃，没有。”他的助理检查了一下他的日程。</p>
<p><br/>
“噢，那好吧。”爱德华多说。他诚实坦然，如同只是错过一班航班。</p>
<p><br/>
直到雨季来临，爱德华多总是伴着短促的头痛醒来。他没在意，爱德华多怪刚从美洲回来的时差，怪印尼的林火搞坏他的呼吸道，怪自己工作得太努力。况且这头痛宛如一枚闹钟——如果闹钟可以当个施虐狂的话，一旦他醒来就如同海浪般退去了。</p>
<p><br/>
“这只是早上发作的鼻窦炎罢了。”爱德华多跟合伙人抱怨，“新加坡太干净就会出这事。”</p>
<p><br/>
他的合伙人义正言辞劝他去看医生。他叹气，戴上耳机和大卫·鲍维一起去了诊所，路上他小心翼翼地在宾利里切出自己的歌。</p>
<p><br/>
<em><strong>因为没有人比我更了解，爱上熊的滋味</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>我的一半被生吞</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>另一半勉强逃出，与巨大的伤口苟存</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>宝贝，你真的需要我吗？</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>你需要只不过是我给你的空白支票和别人送你的车</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>宝贝，你真的需要我吗？</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“这是什么，中年危机？”马克着实被爱德华多震到了，以至于他五年未见爱德华多开口就是这么一句话。这完完全全不是他的错。马克大步绕过一群互相寒暄的股东，径直走向自己的麦克风，余光瞥见一个醒目的陌生人，他以为是桥水换了个年轻得过分的代理人好积极融入科技公司，再仔细打量竟然是爱德华多剪短了头发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多对他点点头，“你也好，马克。”他浓密的头发被剃得只剩几寸，深邃的眼睛藏在眼镜后面，衬衫最上面两粒纽扣敞开，看来还是有些东西没有变的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那么，”马克把手和紧张插进口袋里，“总算是受不了发蜡了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多露出平静和蔼的微笑，如同逗弄经济舱的哭叫婴儿，“我的新外套更加配这个造型一些。”他的声音里毫无兴趣，却抓起外套与马克一同向外走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克有时候真的管不住自己的嘴。他向来不爱自省，那是失败者所为。他听见他自己努力装作不以为意的声音，“你什么时候走，我得跟你谈谈。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“走？”爱德华多皱起眉头，他从裤子口袋掏出手机，“这周三晚上可以，我来接你？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克原以为得打上几局嘶吼讽刺的网球才能得到这结局，被突然的成功搞得有点晕乎乎的，“当然了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>周三晚上下班时马克到停车场去找爱德华多，有辆黑色奥迪闪了一下车灯，他就往那边走去。他拉开副驾的时候爱德华多正把副驾上的平板往后排扔，爱德华多对待科技产品的态度一如既往地暴力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们去哪儿？”马克在爱德华多弯上公路后问他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我家。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你在旧金山有房子？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我的公司在旧金山有办公室。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克想表达一下他的友好，他说：“我知道一家中餐馆，我们可以路过时候带点外卖。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多透过中央后视镜看他，“马克，我像是——生活在亚洲，你提议吃中餐馆？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他听着没生气，马克把这个视作胜利，尤其是爱德华多在他的指点下，把车停在那个中餐馆的旁时。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克一屁股坐在爱德华多沙发半掉的毯子上，环顾着爱德华多的公寓。爱德华多摇摇头，绕过他去冰箱里翻找饮料。这个房子散发着后·爱德华多的味道，中岛吧台上散着好几份文件，一个看上去非常昂贵的黑色监听耳机压在上面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你有Nerón L的专辑！”马克用手指戳着他在书架上的新发现，“你简直跟达斯汀一样差劲。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多递给他啤酒，自己则拧开圣培露的盖子，“这是别人送的。”他坐在沙发的另一头为自己辩解道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一盘炒面和一听啤酒还有零零散散的对话后，马克几乎放松下来，他伸直两腿看向爱德华多，爱德华多如同感应到了般抬起了头，他深色的眼睛凝视着他，一边端起玻璃杯喝他的气泡水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“华多，我想做金融支付体系，或者说数字货币。”马克感觉当年创造脸书的一切又重新降临在他身上，一切如同往日重现，他的心跳加速，爱德华多不变的古龙水和微弱的酒精味闻起来宛如当年。“你知道如果我们利用脸书……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可能感到旧日重现的并不只有一个，爱德华多的脸在灯光下变白了，他蹙眉问：“你计划几年去推进落地？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“三到五年吧，”马克耸耸肩，“我希望越快越好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多揉着眉心陷进沙发里，他看上去比马克最近看到的照片上的要瘦，关节可笑地支棱着。“马克，我想跟你说一件事。这件事说完你的新项目可能不需要分享给我了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你知道我现在有2.8%股份。”爱德华多坐起身，斟酌着说，“等我走了之后，这些股份都会被我的家族基金继承……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克感觉自己被击中了，如果被击中就是这种感觉。空气变得凝重，他变得无法呼吸。他怀疑自己的耳朵，更恨自己快速的反应，“是什么？”他听见自己的声音如同隔了层厚厚的玻璃发问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“胶质瘤。”爱德华多在耳边比划了一下，“当时医生说最乐观的情况是五年。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以你找我聊聊就为了这事，所以你这次来参加了股东大会。”马克想愤怒地大喊，他几乎想冲上去揍他，但是整个人如同延迟极高的网络游戏角色。“当时？你他妈是不是又像个该死的懦夫听到你不想要的答案就跑了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我又不是旅鼠！”爱德华多也提高了音调，“我试过手术了！不是所有疾病你去治疗就会好的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“但你现在放弃了。”马克尽力说出这句话而不让自己吐出来，“你放弃了。你会死的你就这么……”马克比了个手势，他感觉自己筋疲力竭，“放弃了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多放下了了他的玻璃杯，他的手有点抖，“会没事的。”他的笑容像一道丑陋的伤口，马克只想把这个从爱德华多脸上抹掉，“当真的发生的时候，你甚至不会发觉的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克站起身来，他真的要吐了。他抓起他的手机向大门走去，爱德华多没有阻止他，他坐在沙发里，表情平静地看着马克。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“把你的病例发给我。”马克摔上门之前说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克在街边等了半个小时才坐进车里，他在冬夜里冻得发抖，Nerón L不合时宜地在电台里唱着他的旧歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>我太虚荣傲慢，总想要我配不上的东西</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>金色轮子的法拉利和你的爱</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>蓝天冷酷嘲讽</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>命运撞上我的A柱</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>我颠倒坠落焚烧</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>只要你把我误当流星许愿</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>我颠倒坠落焚烧</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>只要你把我误当流星许愿</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> <br/>
***</p>
<p>马克调查了一下，爱德华多的确在人工智能医药方向上投了许多钱。癌症把爱德华多的脑子搞坏了，马克几乎下意识想，他的幽默感几乎有些暴虐。按照胶质瘤那些不乐观的发展数据，他应该先投资人体冷冻技术的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>你现在算是有民事能力吗？</em>他发邮件给爱德华多问。半是精心计算爱德华多会暴怒，冲进他的办公室再毁了一两件电子设备。按下发送键后他突然开始想到，这样激怒爱德华多好吗，会对他的病情有影响吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>你没办法证明我没有。</em>爱德华多两天之后才回他，<em>就别管这事了行不行，马克？</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>你在浪费你的时间。</em>马克把键盘敲得作响，<em>你会后悔的。</em>马克叹气，犹豫再三还是把尽是虚张声势的邮件回了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>邮件很快变成了电话，当他们同处于一个时区的时候沟通的渠道明显变多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我真的搞不懂你究竟想要什么！”马克在功能更新的间歇对着麦克风喊，无视办公室外安妮卡狐疑的神色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没准我就是想要我死的时候有点头发？”爱德华多压低声音回他，他的声音从闹哄哄的一片嘈杂里传来，“我很忙，马克，我得挂了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虚荣，马克干巴巴地想。爱德华多就这样表明他从大学以来的唯一的长进就是把Prada换成了Paul Smith。他想要买个谷歌的广告位——这样无论是谁搜索“虚荣”二字，都会跳出爱德华多的照片，等等，或许他不需要，他可以做一个针对谷歌搜索算法的页面……马克点开窗口，再度检查自己的日程表，他总觉得自己忘了件很重要的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别生气。”爱德华多给他发邮件，马克瞪着这三个词，好像他们会在眨眼间变成其他的样子。他气呼呼地对着屏幕，一把扯起耳机继续工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在爱德华多穿着闪闪亮的西服一跃登上格莱美的领奖台的影像在社交网络病毒传播之前西恩便做好了对策。西恩提前在行事历上圈好，管那天叫格莱美登陆。那天晚上他潇洒地逃开，以范宁的名义租了间小公寓，买了许多瓶黑方。爱德华多这个小混蛋不配喝香槟，他把手机调成飞行模式，却上连了无线网络。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以，”西恩拖长了语调，“四个提名两个奖项，格莱美待你可比硅谷好多了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多手指不停地滑着手机屏幕，“但我估计我作为投资人的名声是彻底完蛋了。”他凌晨三点才疯狂的派对中脱身出来，妆都没卸就蜷在沙发的毯子里，“虽然我上过哈佛经院的教科书当反面案例。我都不知道有什么词来形容这个，更完蛋？”他抱怨着，嘴角却翘了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西恩踢了踢他，爱德华多仰起头快活地大笑出声。电视上重复播放着不同机位昨夜的颁奖礼片段，称得上英俊的Nerón L首次露面，他在镁光灯下弯腰对着麦克风说：“我得感谢我的制作人，我也要感谢我的朋友西恩……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西恩手机抖了起来，他向上滑掉某个视频通话请求。爱德华多扭头看他，他随手把手机在沙发上一扔，“哦，达斯汀还算是你的粉丝呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唯一听出来Nerón L是谁并且联系我的前脸书员工是克里斯·修斯。”爱德华多说，“像是他是北卡人还是个已婚同性恋，打电话来小心翼翼地确认自己不会被拖进一滩脏水里……其他人要么就是没有听出来，要么根本不在乎。”他摇摇晃晃爬起来试图夺走西恩的玻璃杯，西恩反应比他更快，但洒了几滴威士忌在沙发上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们之间从不讨论脸书那桩事。尽管爱德华多把它比作——一桩失败的小组作业，我知道你没有读过大学，但高中应该也有这个。他俩交换着眼色与酒杯，给伤口落灰愈合的时间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“艾德，我有个新想法，”西恩没有管手机，一会儿就无聊了，他说：“没准你的新本事是你脑子里的室友带给你补偿。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多躺回沙发上，用手腕抵住眼睛，“你的意思是我有点音乐才能全是因为我脑子里长了脑瘤？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘿，这很合理好吗……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你听起来像个古典市场主义的拥护者，哦等等你就是。好极了，以后我的墓志铭就这么写——这里躺着爱德华多·萨瓦林和他得过格莱美的脑瘤。”爱德华多站起身，开始找东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>西恩翻了个白眼，把平板递给他，“你可也别太兴致盎然了，猫王。你还有一场硬仗要打呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么？”这新晋格莱美得主抬起脑袋，他短短的头发里还有亮片，“我该通知的都通知了，我甚至还给脸书的公关部门打过电话。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哇，那你真是把我的乐趣都毁了。”西恩汲着拖鞋去拿他的手机，“让我看看，埃隆·马斯克请你去参加他的派对诶。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你给西恩写的歌得了格莱美！”马克在他走过去时扭过头对他嘶，“格莱美！你可以再虚荣一点！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我虚荣？天呐，马克，你才是那个跑到世界前大喊大叫炫耀你得到了什么东西的人。”爱德华多抿了一口杯子里的液体，“还有，我没有给西恩写歌，我给我自己写歌。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对，还有你杜撰出来的被甩经历。”马克啐他，“你只是个普通的没胆男人，门罗帕克园区里随便都能找到跟你差不离的，可能唯一的优势就是你想象力比较强。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多站起身，“跟你聊天真高兴，不过我得走了。”他冷酷地说，放下他的杯子离开了。他顿下脚步，“两张专辑，你根本听不出唱歌的人是谁，马克。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克只觉得浑身发冷，他想为自己辩解，但是爱德华多已经消失在人群里面。马克一口连着冰块吞下杯子里的东西，快步追了出去。他不知道是什么在支持着爱德华多闲庭信步走向自己的末日，如果巴西人的闲庭信步就像桑巴游行的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你为什么要写音乐？”马克在停车场挤进沉默的副驾后问爱德华多，“你不缺钱，没必要把该死的Billboard当成Livejournal来用，华多，为什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不知道。”爱德华多钝钝地回他，“马克，你那么富有，你会再也不碰代码吗？只是西恩推了我一把，就像他推了你一把一样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“在我们之间西恩出现的频率过多了。”他咀嚼了一会儿回他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多似乎被他逗乐了，“我不知道，”他的声音在沉默中听起来和Nerón L是一模一样的，那其中的温柔绝望令他喉咙发痒，“或许已经没有时间留给我后悔了，或许……我就是想要你知道你错过了什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“用七首热门金曲不停地骂我是个甩了你的拜金婊可能达不到你的目的。”马克沉默了许久后回他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有些事不一定与你有关，马克。”爱德华多揉着太阳穴，“天，跟你说话让我头疼。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你可以告诉我事实，我不会告你违反了NDA。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我爱过你！你这个混蛋！我像是，写了两张专辑来告诉你！”爱德华多爆发了，他死死地握住方向盘，“但很明显我得自己找点乐子，因为连安卓系统都比你有人味。而且，”他抬起头，马克都不知道他的深色眼睛可以变得更深，爱德华多的手滑落回身侧，在马克左边稳稳地散发热量，“这都已经不重要了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多曾经做过一个计划表，写了几条他临死之前该做的事情后就撕了。他现在有理由勇气动力为所欲为了，待办事项就稍显矫柔做作了。人皆终得一死，他跟家人解释，更何况如果我运气好还会有好几年呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当他的经纪人打电话来说他获得格莱美提名的时候他在新加坡的顶层公寓。“为什么不呢？”爱德华多在给他养的植物浇水，“又不是像超级碗会请我演出的样子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多内心有一股恶作剧得逞的快意，彩排时感觉到朝全世界竖了中指。他是不再年轻了，但也没有到坦然接受自己死亡的年龄，爱德华多挣扎反抗，他的制作人则打视频电话问他，嘿，哥们，火的意向是不是太多些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“华多，你得回来，我需要你。”但是马克坐在他的副驾上对他说，爱德华多简直不知道他和马克究竟哪一个得了脑瘤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你真的需要一个格莱美歌手？”爱德华多太好奇以致于没办法发火，脸书的工作明显毁了马克，他都有刻板行为了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克伸出手牢牢地握住他的左手，他的脸隐在昏暗的蓝色间，“你也需要我的。”马克强调道，他松开安全带，上半身探到他面前，他的蓝眼睛看上去几乎是黑的。爱德华多合上嘴唇，他厌恶这一点，他更厌恶马克了解这点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你已经没有什么可以失去的了，回来吧。<del>但我愿意为了这个失去一切。</del>”马克说，微凉的呼吸拂过他的脸颊。爱德华多颤抖起来，他恨自己依然拥有那么轻易读懂马克的能力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“操你。”爱德华多挣扎着回他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“来吧，”马克几乎呢喃着，“你想要的。<del>我想要。</del>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多真想拒绝他，踢他下车，就为了看马克脸上的表情。但他顺从地闭上双眼，就像他顺从他的命运一样，迎向马克。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好吧，将来你有的是时候心碎。爱德华多想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱德华多回家时马克正在刷脸书上他的照片。爱德华多摘下墨镜放回柜子里，屏幕上明晃晃的是昨天他离开访谈节目时的打扮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“脸书群组上都在讨论，”马克没回头，“Nerón L是和那个拜金前女友复合了，还是爱上了个必须当秘密的已婚女施虐狂？现在得票最高的是前IMF执行董事的老婆。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是你说的，”爱德华多叹气，“‘西恩有了格莱美，我也要格莱美。’说得像我的专辑跟你们有半点关系似的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“鸭子骑士难道不是唱的西恩吗？”马克合上他的笔电，站起身走向他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“鸭子骑士唱的是我的朋友。”爱德华多回他，“如果你愿意当我的朋友的话。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呃，那就算了。”马克耸耸肩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“马克，你知不知道你的名声究竟有多臭，你可是被国会质询呐。不，别给我撅嘴。”爱德华多蹬掉拖鞋，蜷进沙发里，“要是跟你搭上了边，我的音乐事业就全他妈玩完了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马克耸耸肩，咧出一个近似笑容的表情，任爱德华多把脚搁在他大腿上。“你大可再去收购几个音乐制作公司。”他提议道，手指沿着他的裤子往上爬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你想要格莱美？”爱德华多喘着气，想把他的手拍开，“你等着，亿万富翁对癌症病人兴致盎然这件事马上就上Billboard。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>亲爱的，你臭名昭著</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>你的受害者鲜血会让我窒息</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>亲爱的，你声名狼藉</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>除了胜利你什么都不曾倾心</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>我做出错误选择 </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>只为你来取走属于你的东西</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>我做出错误选择</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>当你放在保险箱里的秘密</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>